The Price of Being the Best Friend
by sleep on stars
Summary: So why did Miley put up with this pain? Why did she let it get to her? What was the point? Because they were best friends... Oneshot xx Sad/Niley


**Kind of a spur of the moment type of thing. I'm not sure if you'll like it, but I hope you do!**

* * *

She ached, physically and mentally. It hurt like nothing else. She couldn't describe it. She knew that if her heart could really break, it would be shattering into a million microscopic pieces at this very moment. It always seemed as if the moment she felt she had a grip on her life, he would say "Oh she's too happy, we can't have that" and would ruin it all.

Did he enjoy seeing her in pain?

Cause it sure felt like it. The memories were coming back now. Hitting her at the speed of light. Some parts blurrier then others, but she could still see it. It was all too surreal.

_Miley walked down her driveway and stopped in front of the mailbox to retrieve the mail. As she shut lid and shuffled through the pile of mail she heard a car door slam shut from across the street. _

"_Hey Miles!" the person who caused the sound shouted. _

_Miley looked up from the mail and locked eyes with Nick. "Hey Nick!" she smiled, she was planning on just walking back inside, but he had a different idea. _

"_Wanna come over and play some videogames with me and Joe? Kevin's out picking up Frankie from Lindsay's house" he asked._

_Miley laughed, "Frankie's still got a crush on Lindsay, huh?" _

_Nick rolled his eyes, "I won't be surprised if they demand to hold a wedding in our backyard soon" _

_She giggled, "Sure, why not."_

_Miley ran back inside, placing the mail on the kitchen counter while grabbing her sidekick that was laying on top of yesterday's mail. Miley rolled her eyes, just like her dad to be putting off the bills._

_She ran out the door, looking both ways before crossing the street even though their street wasn't exactly "busy". They liked to call it the "Disney Neighborhood" since most of the stars on the channel lived around there. Ashley Tisdale and Zac Efron lived down the street while Vanessa Hudgens and Brenda Song lived a block away. _

_Miley walked up the steps leading to the front porch of the Jonas' household. Nick was waiting for her, holding the door open._

"_Why thank you kind sir" she joked while pretending to curtsy._

"_Anything for mi'lady" Nick bowed._

_Miley's heart fluttered. They both walked into the living room, their steps in sync with the others. "OH COME ON!" Joe shouted at the TV, "LUIGI CAN SUCK MY-" Nick cleared his throat. Joe looked up, "Oh…I thought I was home alone…" _

"_Apparently not" Miley muttered._

_Joe laughed lightly, "You game Milers?" Joe asked in a more joking then threatening tone._

"_Any day, Jonas!" she giggled._

_Nick smiled approvingly at the sight before him, just an ordinary day in the Jonas household._

_Miley caught Nick staring at her and blushed; she was starting to think he liked her too._

Miley growled at the memory. Yes, growled. He could trick anyone into anything. Making them think one thing when it was the complete opposite. She didn't understand why she stayed best friends with him, especially after all the stuff he put her through.

"'_Sup Nick J?" Miley asked as she sat down at her desk._

_They all had private tutors. Nick and Miley shared one though seeing as they were in the same grade. Disney found it cheaper to make them share a tutor. Just like them to do something like that…_

"_Yeah, hi Miley" Nick muttered as he kept his gaze on his notebook._

_Miley just shook his weird behavior off as she opened her math binder and began overlooking her notes._

_Karen, their tutor told them to overlook their notes before she gave them a quiz, but Miley's preparations were interrupted when she felt a vibration in the pocket of her jeans. She reached down into her pocket, taking out her sidekick and flipped it open._

_Message From: Em Bem_

_Subject: Please Don't Hate Me…_

_Hey Miley! Sorry, I know you're in class right now. But, I just needed to tell you something. Hope I'm not too late! Ok, listen I know about the whole Nick dilemma thing…but I picked up a popstarmagazine this morning… and ugh I can't bear to type this. Call me when you're done._

_Love you,_

_Emilyy xx_

_Miley knitted her eyebrows together. What was so bad that Emily couldn't type?_

_Karen cleared her throat and Miley looked up from her phone. "Sorry Karen" she whispered. Karen just rolled her eyes, "hope you studied" was all she said before placing the quiz in front of her._

_Oh god._

_**30 minutes later…**_

"_See you Thursday Miley! Nick, I expect to have that report on Gandhi handed in by tomorrow" Karen announced._

"_Will do Mrs. K!" Nick smiled._

_Miley sprinted out of the room, ignoring the two's interactions. She flipped her phone open, searching her contacts for Emily's number. She finally found her name and pressed 'Call'. The phone began ringing…_

"_Hey Miles. Can I talk to you?" Nick asked, finally catching up to her._

"_Yeah, right after I talk to Em" _

_Nick nodded and walked over to a bench and sat down, waiting patiently. They were in the middle of a park, only 3 minutes away from Karen's house._

"_Miley." Emily answered._

"_Em?" Miley asked confused, why did Emily sound so serious..? She was _never_ serious! At least not in this way she wasn't._

"_It's Nick" Emily stated._

_Miley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he's right next to me"_

"_No Miley. It's _about_ Nick." Emily responded, "I was reading popstar and I guess he did an interview lately…he's got a girlfriend"_

_Miley had to stifle a laugh, "Emily, you know they always lie!"_

_Miley could hear Emily sigh, "Miles, popstar never does and you know it. But, that's not the worst part..."_

_Miley held her breath, "Then, wh-what is?"_

"_It's Selena."_

_Miley felt as if her heart had just come to a complete stop, her hands started sweating and she couldn't find her voice so instead she looked over at Nick who was sitting on the bench, texting someone. 'Probably _Selena' _she thought in disgust._

_What was she thinking? Selena was great. She was actually friends with her. But, just the thought of her going out with _her_ Nick, made her cringe. Oh yeah, probably cause she was in love with him._

_Miley snapped back to reality, "MILEY!?" Emily screamed into the phone._

_She must have spaced out for a while because Emily seemed annoyed now. "Yeah I'm here. Sorry..." she apologized._

"_You ok?" Emily asked nervously._

"_Just peachy. Look Em, I gotta go. Nick needs to talk to me and I just, I need a moment to recollect myself" _

"_Of course." Emily exclaimed, "I'll see you tomorrow?" _

"_Mhmm" was all Miley could manage. She pressed 'end' on the phone, flipped it shut and stuffed it back into her jean pocket. _

_Miley pulled her gray cardigan tighter around her body, feeling more self-conscious now, more than ever. Maybe it was because she knew he would keep Selena. Not like the other girls who were just a … one date thing. She knew Selena was funny, smart, gorgeous and exciting. Miley knew she was just like Selena, but Selena must have flaunted it better._

_She slowly walked towards Nick who had finally put his phone away._

"_Hey" she practically whispered. _

_Nick knitted his eyebrows together, confused. "Hey" he replied as he watched Miley sit down next to him, "What's wrong?" he scooted closer to her, draping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug attempting to 'comfort' her, even though it was just making matters worse. _

_Miley quickly pulled away, even though she would usually give in. Loving his scent and warmth. "You wanted to talk to me?" she asked, ignoring his previous question._

_Nick shrugged it off, "Yeah, uh listen. You remember Selena right?"_

_That's all she needed to hear. Miley shot up from the bench and ran all the way home. 2 and a half miles without stopping. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her legs, her short breaths, the sweat running down the sides of her temples, the pain of the little oxygen making it to her lungs. It was nothing like the pain her heart was endearing right now._

Miley just said that she had forgotten that she needed to pick Braisin up from a friend's house, that's why she left so abruptly. And when he attempted to tell her again, she just told him she already knew.

Miley sniffled at the memory. That had only been two weeks ago. Nick and Selena were still going out. That meant it had been two weeks full of late nights crying herself to sleep and minimum amount of sleep for Miley. Nick had noticed. Of course he would, he was her best friend.

"You ok Miles? You look like you haven't been getting enough sleep lately" he would say. Or on rare occasions he would bring up her not eating enough. She just told him she was fine….never better.

All a lie.

So why did Miley put up with this pain? Why did she let it get to her? What was the point?

"Miles! You coming over tonight?" Nick called from across the street. She was sitting on the front porch of her house, just … thinking.

"Wouldn't miss it!" she called back.

He smiled back at her…

Oh yeah, because he was her best friend…

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think...  
Reviews are extremely appreciated! **


End file.
